Grant's Zebra
The Grant's zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) is the smallest of six subspecies of the plains zebra. This subspecies represents the zebra form of the Serengeti-Mara ecosystem. The distribution of this subspecies is in Zambia west of the Luangwa river and west to Kariba, Shaba Province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, north to the Kibanzao Plateau. In Tanzania north from Nyangaui and Kibwezi into southwestern Kenya as far as Sotik. It can also be found in eastern Kenya and east of the Great Rift Valley into southernmost Ethiopia. It also occurs as far as the Juba River in Somalia. Roles *It played Parasaurolophus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Triceratops in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Danny and Sawyer in Zebras Don't Dance *It played Mike and Celia in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) Gallery 56643620.jpg Grants-zebra,-plains-zebra-77x_zeb1.jpg Grants_Zebra_LG.jpg Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Madagacsar (2005) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Normal TLG S1 E5 0484.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Plains_Zebra (Wild Kratts).png X ray Zebra.jpg|X Ray Zebra Zebras On the Ark.jpg|Noah's Ark Elephants 2018-03-08.png|PinkFong (2012-2018) Buffalo and Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Buffaloes, Rhinoceroses, and Zebras.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Don't Like Hippopotamus, Zebras, Giraffes, or Elephants.png Zebras.jpg I'm A Zebra.png Little Angel Zebra.png Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png SJ Zebras.jpg Babar Warthog and Zebra.png Zebras.png Plains-zebra-kemono-friends.jpg Zebras4.jpg TRAoBQ Zebra.png Zebra in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png Zebra, Plains (My Gym Partner's a Monkey).png Ep 6 45.jpg Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png So Let's Go Wild!.png Zebra Rodeo Stampede.png|Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Brazeb.png|Brazeb (Rodeo Stampede) Candicorn.png|Candicorn (Rodeo Stampede) Punky Zeb.png|Punky Zeb (Rodeo Stampede) Elektro Zebra.png|Elekro Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Trojan Zebra.png|Trojan Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Legend_of_Zebra.png|Legend of Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Star meets Plains Zebra.png Zachary the Zebra.png Zzzzzebra.png Zebra.png Phineas and Ferb Zebra.png PPG Zebra.png Zorro Zebra.png Plains-zebra.jpg Randall the Zebra.jpg 1369658543 zebra.jpg Marty and Other Zebra.jpg Stanley Zebras.png Zebra (Animals).jpg Zebra, Plains.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Life.of.Pi Zebras.jpg Plains Zebra, Grant's.jpg Cardimage 6858544 1786734401370895120252.jpg Zebra (ANA).jpg Mommy Zebra.png Baby Zebra.png CF830EDF-E7FB-4C4D-AFBA-105C908492A1.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 7E5B9D57-B502-4A99-9CF1-E75C33BB52A6.jpeg B69B57C9-A21B-4FDE-9400-FA7AFB5A5E4D.jpeg 732D568E-4139-4161-86CD-50256504CD9F.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 6B169EDA-DBCA-4E6D-98BB-EF7F882EDA68.jpeg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg EAAC057E-7DB5-4C22-8284-591F0DDD4056.jpeg 3D33F716-CD27-4D20-A696-E0CF4DA85760.jpeg IMG 358019691877.JPEG Zed.jpg PPG 1998 Zebra.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Total Drama Zebra.png 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 4.png Zebra, Grant's.jpg Zebra Starts with the Letter Z.png Zebra Separated From His Herd.jpg Plains Zebra.jpg 0809ZOO-209.jpg Zebras TV.jpg See Also *Plains Zebra *Grevy's Zebra *Mountain Zebra *Onager *Kiang Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Equids Category:Zebras Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:PinkFong Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:White Characters Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals